The two sides of a coin!
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: Lilith comes back to Mystic Falls, where she sees her old friends again. But much has changed, her friends are supernatural creatures except for Matt and her. She learns some new people in Mystic Falls and also falls in love with someone. But I won't tell you who the mysterious someone is. The story is better then the summary and the Rating can change to M.


**_Hey, this is my new story, I hope you like and read it. If there is a beta, please don't be shy and write me. Xoxo Vera._**

_**PS: It will start somewhere in season two and it will not really continue the whole series. Zach, who is the Nephew of Stefan and Damon, lives in my story!  
**_

* * *

**_Lillith's PoV:_  
**_  
Dear Diary,  
This year wasn't that great, well what year was it? I should start at the beginning so you can understand my first sentence. My Name is Lillith, of course I have a family name, but it isn't really important to me. I lived in Mystic Falls, but moved away when I was 12 years old, because of my schoolmates, they harassed me too much and I wanted away and I did. I moved to New Orleans a small town which is beautiful. I learned many new friends and my life got a little better. After I got thinner, yes I was thick in my childhood, but this doesn't matter anymore, it is in my past and that is a good sign, my life got better. I'm not the little girl who will cry about the harsh words of her schoolmates anymore, it is like a new start. But I'm afraid of that start, because I'm going back to Mystic Falls, but I'm sure, that nobody will notice me, maybe they forgot about me and I can start a new life in this town? Or this new start or new life goes the other way around and I will be the little girl again. NO, I don't want to be like this, I have learned so many things about life and self-controll and it will not happen again and if it does happen again, then I will stand through this._

_Xoxo Lillith_

With this I closed my Diary and looked into my room, it was brown, fawn and had a few lines in blue. Near the door was my cupboard which was beautiful and crafted, not by myslef, but by my father. Opposite of the cupboard stood my Tv, which stood over a small cupboard and on the right side, there was a little library, on the other side, the left side, was my desk where usally stands my laptop, but today, it wasn't there, because today we will move back to Mystic Falls. In the end of the area stood my king size bed, it is made of wood and the sheets were white, also the pillow and the blanket.

"Are you ready?", my mother asked, who has the same green-grey eyes like me. I nodded and took my bag, inside of it, there was my laptop, a few books and a notepad with pencils, because I like it to draw some things. I went out and closed the door, then I wen into the living room, but nobody was there, so I went out of the house and saw, that my friends were there. "You wouldn't go without a goodbye?", said Marcel and I grinned. I like him, he was funny and also a smart guy. "I wouldn't even dare.", I said and hugged him. "I will miss you, all of you." I said after the hug and then a big hug with all my friends followed. We laughed and I said: "Guys, I won't live any longer, when you do this." and they pulled away. "You must visit us.", Davina said and I nodded. "Of course I do, what friend would I be?", I said and we grinned. "Use twitter and skype as often as you can.", they said and I nodded again.

I definitely will do this, because they are my true and best friends in New Orleans and they also helpped me through the tough time. My dad blared and it was my time to go. A last hug and I went inside of the car, I looked outside of the backwindow and winked them. "You will see them in a few month again.", my mother said and I nodded my head, but this few month would be very long.

* * *

**_A few days_**_** later:  
**_**_  
_**Now I lived here a few days and nothing had changed, it was like the whole city stood still in the last few years. The people were the same, the restaurants, the buildings even the school, which I hate obviouslly hadn't changed. But one thing will change: Me going back to school. It will be a hard way, but it is good, when you had at least one true friend here, my friend was: Caroline. Yes, the blonde, looking like a bimbo, Caroline, but she isn't a bimbo. She is strong, beautiful, inteligent, good okay she had a few "boyfriends", but I think she only did this or faked it to be a popular student. My opinion is, that she didn't need this, her character is different and very special.

When we speak about the devil he/she arrives. Caroline run to me and gave me a hug, she nearly crushed my bones, but she didn't. "It is sooo good to see ya.", she said and I grinned. "It is also good to see ya.", I said and she let me go. Then she looked at me and saw, that I had changed a lot. "Oh my god. Look at you, so beautiful, you have changed and it is really good, wow I... I don't know what to say Lillith Lyon.", she said and we both chuckeld. I answered: "Yeah I found new friends in New Orleans and they helped me through that time, that does not mean, that I have forgotten about you." I took out a little present and gave it to her. She oppend it and gaped. "Oh, it's beautiful.", she said and hugged me again. It was a small ring which had a blue green stone in the middle and also a small necklace, which was gold and on the end, there was a heart with the insignia: _True friends never die._

I brought in on her and it fits her, it was her style and then I realized, that she had changed too, not to much but a little bit. "You are going crazy because I've changed a lot, but didn't tell me that you have changed too. Your hair is even brighter. Where are you going a beauty farm?", I said and we chuckled. "No I didn't go to a beauty farm, it is all natural.", she said and I nodded my head.

After the little conversaiton we went into school. It surprised me that I remembered the way to the secretary. "Here we are.", I said and went into the room. The woman who was behind the desk looked up, saw me and smiled, I smiled back and said: "Good morning, I'm your new student." "Yes of course you're.", she said and pulled out her notes, which are obviously for me. She gave me everything and welcomed me with a smile to this school, I smiled back and went to Caroline who stood in the doorway. She asked me about my time table and I gave it to her. She grinned and said: "We are in the same classes, this will be so much fun." I laughed with her and we got into our first class, which is math. Ugh, I really hated that class, but after Davina and Marcel helped me in this, I liked it, because I was with my friends in this time and we got to know each other and of course we learned.

The time passed quickly and I was in my last class which was history with Alaric Saltzman and again I had to introduce myself and it was the same reaction I've got, a few gasped and some of them started to whisper until the teacher interrupted them. I got to my place and sat down, the class was realy interessting and I started to think that I like this class. When the bell rang I stood up and went to my car, yep I finished my first school day and it wasn't that bad. My first stop was the Grill because I was a little hungry and bought me a salad with grilled chicken, which was delicous.

At home I went to my room and made my homework, till someone phoned me who was Marcel and Davina. I answered it and they asked me about the school and the people and everything else. I told them everything and they also told me everything that happend in New Orleans, apparently nothing happend and it was okay, because I don't want that anything happens to them. After the call I went down to the living room and continued my piano lesson, which I also had in New Orleans. My teacher, who was a woman in the near thirties, started where we last ended. It was difficult but I learned it really fast, I said goodbye to her and she left the house. Now I was bored and got to the Salvatore Boarding House, I always went there when I was a little girl to got some books, Zach is a really good friend of my family, he lived a short time with us, but left before we moved here.

When I arrived in the street, I looked to the house and saw, that there stood a car, which wasn't Zach's and I got curious about it. I knocked at the door and waited till someone oppend the door. It wasn't Zach, which was obviously, the guy, who oppend the door, had blue eyes and black hair. "Who are you?",we asked both at the same time and we grinned. "I'm Lillith, Zach always allowed me to come here to grab a book.", I said shyly and he smiled: "Come in." I went in and got into the library but, the guy followed me, which was a little bit annoying.

"Don't you have other things to do?", I asked, but the only thing he did was smiling. I rolled my eyes and look for the book which I surched, when I found it, Zach came in the room and saw me with the guy. "Damon, what are you doing here?", he asked and looked carefully to me. I looked confused between the two of them and saw, that Zach was a little bit afraid. "I'm living hear, Zach.", he said obviously. "Yeah I know that, but what do you do HERE?" "Oh, I just want to know your little friend up there.", he said, but Zach looked to Damon in a way that means: "Stay away from her." "Come on Zach, I won't do anything to her." "She doesn't know anything and it should be like that.", Zach said to him and I said: "She is right there." Both of them looked to me and smiled a little bit. I shook my head and thanked Zach for the book, went out of the house and drove home.

_**Damon's PoV:**_  
"The girl was interesting, do you know her?", I asked with a smile and Zach looked at me and said: "Stay the hell away from her, she is innocent and doesn't know anything about our history, she is a friend of this family and I don't want that anything happens to her.", he said, I was going to say something, but my little brother came in and asked: "What shouldn't happen to whom?" "A friend of the family Lillith was here and according to Zach we can't touch her.", I informed my little brother and it seemed like he knows something about the mysterious girl. "You know something about her?", I asked and he nodded. "According to Elena, she lived here, but moved away a long time ago. Caroline was or is her best friend and she liked Jeremy a bit.", he said and I nodded my head. "Yeah she moved away because of her past.", said Zach quiet but we could hear him.

He told us about her past and now I felt a little bit of pity for her. "She doesn't seemed to me like she had a rough past.", I said and everyone in the room nodded the head. "I'm going to find more about her.", I said and Stefan said to me: "Why, she isn't dangerous." "Yeah but I want to know about her family and I want to know if she is a founding family or if she has some supernatural juju strengths.", I said and they were quiet, with that I went out of the house and to the Mayor's house, because I had a meeting with the small council. But what surprised me most, was that there were a few knew members and a girl who I saw at my house today who was Lillith. Why the hell is she here, with her family?, I asked.

* * *

_**Hey, this is the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and read it. See ya soon and xoxo Vera. A picture of her, is on my profile.  
**_


End file.
